The Accident
by Vanessa0323
Summary: When Jana comes back with her pack... Maddy gets very jealous and wolfs out a little too much. Maddy and Rhydian get in an accident and don't know what to do about it.
1. The Dream

**This is my first wolfblood chapter so PLEASE PM me or review what you think...**

**Maddys POV**

*Me - Rhydian...

*Rhydian - Maddy...

*We leaned in to kiss. My heart started pounding.

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

My alarm clock went off waking me from my dream. I got up and got ready for school. When I got there I saw Shannon. We talked until the bell rang. In class I sat next to Rhydian, as usual.

At lunch Rhydian and I left to go get a run in. We stopped at a tree that I remembered from my dream earlier. I was afraid yet excited about if that was a dream or something to come. I said Rhydian... He replied yes Maddy? We looked eye to eye, then both leaned in. We hear the leaves crumbling and both jumped and looked around.

Me and Rhydian stood back to back then we followed the smell. It was one of us, a wolfblood. I was behind Rhydian when we were walking up a hill. Then I heard Rhydian say "Jana?" I ran up that hill and tackled her "Jana!" We got up and all hugged.

Rhydian - What are you doing here?

Jana - As leader of my troop I decided to relocate here. So that your family and I could be with you... Rhydian.

Me - What!? No! You can't just do that... (I gave her the evil eye).

Jana - Oh yeah, watch me. (She whistles, her pack runs up.

Me and Jana both growled were about to wolfout and fight. Til Rhydian stopped us.

Rhydian - Normally I would say thats awesome. But I agree with Maddy on this. We already know Maddys parents and your pack do not agree on anything and they-

Me - ehem*

Rhydian - Sorry WE were here first, its our territory. Sorry Jana but, you must leave.

Jana - Really Rhydian. Mr. and Mrs. Smith didn't like you at all. Until they got used to you. Just give us a chance. We will even be tame if thats what it comes to.

Ceri - We did not agree to this!

Jana - Shhhhhh...

Me - Jana just go before my parents a a whiff of you.

Jana - Fine we'll leave.

She rubbed her hand down Rhydian's chest and abs then walked away with her pack.  
Me and Rhydian looked at each other and looked at her and felt bad but knew we did the right thing. We returned back to class, late. After school we went straight home. Well to my house. It was a full moon that night, and we did not want to to be late for this tonight my parents are letting me and Rhydian be wild wolves tonight.


	2. Saved by the Bell

**Keep reviewing and PM me... Sorry it is taking so long Kickin it Fans, I am in the process of 2 stories. I try to update everyday, if I can't I apologize. Oh yeah, BTW if you need any advice or have ideas you want to give me I am ALWAYS open... Here goes WolfBlood. **

_Recently on "The Accident": She rubbed her hand down Rhydian's chest and abs, then walked away with her pack._  
_Me and Rhydian looked at each other and looked at her and felt bad but knew we did the right thing. We returned back to class, late. After school we went straight home. Well to my house. It was a full moon that night, and we did not want to to be late for this tonight my parents are letting me and Rhydian be wild wolves tonight._

**Rhydians POV**

Oowwwww! I howled as me and Maddy ran as our humans into the woods. It was 12 minutes until the full moon was supposed to take action. Tonight was special. It was the first night Maddy and I were spending the full moon alone in the woods, together, with her parents permission. It was going to be magical.

The next morning Maddy and I woke up with her on-top of me. We were really confused. I had no clue what could have happened that night. Neither of us had been "wild wolves" in a while, anything could have happened. Maddy told me she'd talk to Shannon hopeing she was watching us so we knew what happened.

**Maddys POV**

Shannon - I have a few cameras up, but I didn't watch them yet.

Me - Can I see your laptop?

Shannon - Why...? Did something happen that you don't want me to know?

Me - No! Shannon, Rhydian and I went out wild last night for our first time alone. We don't remember anything and we have no clue what happened. Can I please see your laptop.

Shannon - Fine. But I'm watching it with you. It's locked in the photography room.

Me - 'Kay lets go before class starts...

After about 10 minutes I saw me and Rhydian come on the camera. We just ran by. Then we ran by again and a third time. Then something weird happened... at exactly midnight, we walked by... AS HUMANS?! We were talking I listened closely. I don't think Shannon noticed because she was just looking at the other cameras in the room. Anyway I was listening.

*Rhydian - I love you Maddy.

*Maddy - I-

Uh-oh Shannon saw my ear to the speaker with the volume on low, so she couldn't hear.

Shannon - Maddy!

Maddy - What?! I'm listening.

Shannon - Why didn't you tell me you heard talking...?

Maddy - I don't know.

*The bell rang.*

I thought YES! saved by the bell.


	3. Wolf out or Figure it out

**Check out my forum and poll. PM me and keep reviewing. Special thanks to ****Ialiceiamagodness**** , ****njdaphne**** , ****wolfbloods unite**** , for reviewing. Here goes WolfBlood chapter 3.**

_Previously on "The Accident": __*Maddy - I-_  
_Uh-oh Shannon saw my ear to the speaker with the volume on low, so she couldn't hear._  
_Shannon - Maddy!_  
_Maddy - What?! I'm listening._  
_Shannon - Why didn't you tell me you heard talking..._  
_Maddy - I don't know._  
_*The bell rang.*_  
_I thought YES! saved by the bell._

**Janas POV**

I can't believe Rhydian through his own family out, even me! URG! Wait. Rhydian, I see him.

Me - Hey! Rhydian!

Rhydian - Maddy and I talked and decided to give you a second chance. You can't blow it.

Me - I won't! (I ran up to him and gave him a big hug, but he didn't hug back)

*pause*

Rhydian - I'm not finished.

Me - Huh?

Rhydian - You're not only responsible for yourself. You're responsible for your whole pack, they are your family.

Me - Okay... Is that it?

Rhydian - Almost. You must teach them how to act... as you would say (does quote fingers) "act tame"!

Me - Are you done now?

Rhydian - Yes.

Then we hugged each other. i held him tighter than he held me, but it felt great to be in his arms again. Now all I have to do is get rid of Maddy. She is to close to him, I'll never get him if she is around. I need to either chase her away, or convince Rhydian to come back home with me and the rest of his family.

*_**The next day at school***_

*Maddy - -Love you Rhydian...

I slammed the laptop shut and it made a loud smack. Shannon ran in with Maddy, and they both looked at me, then the laptop, then back at me.

Maddy - What's going on!?

Me - What's going on with you! (I pointed to the laptop)

Maddy - I don't know what was going on in that video, and you shouldn't have been watching it in the first place.

Shannon - Yeah! Besides, what were you doing in here in the first place?

Me - I was looking for you guys and I saw it-

Maddy - So you watched it?!

Me - Yeah, but I was just curious. I'm sorry...

Maddy - It's okay, just don't go snooping in my stuff ever again! (She said gradually getting louder and louder).

Rhydian walked in.

Rhydian - Whats going on in here, I can here you all the way down the hall!...

**Maddys POV**

Jana looked at Rhydian and sighed. She said "I'm sorry..." She closed her eyes for a second opened them wide. Gold formed around her pupils. She kneeled on the floor and looked up at my face. Rhydian came in and closed the door. He whispered to me "What do we do, you can't stop a wild wolfbloo-" I cut him off and replied, "I got this."

Maddy - Jana, (I said in a calm, soothing voice.)...tingleing.

Jana - (stood up) Maddy. I'm so sorry...

She ran up to me and squeezed me really tight. I could barely breath. I was really confused. I just forgot about that and hugged back? What am I doing? Let go of her! She is trying to steal Rhydian from you... Why do you think she tried to wolf out at you for that video?


	4. Wolf out

**This chapter will have some action... Finally! Still PM, Review, Check out my Forum and Poll. Thanks! :) xD**

_Previously on "The Accident": __She ran up to me and squeezed me really tight. I could barely breath. I was really confused. I just forgot about that and hugged back? What am I doing? Let go of her! She is trying to steal Rhydian from you... Why do you think she tried to wolf out at you for that video?_

**Maddys POV**

Janas been here for 6 days already, and all she's done is talk to Rhydian and growl at all of us (Me, Tom, Shannon, the K's, other kids at school). Pretty much anyone that came near Rhydian. She has been stuck to him like glue. She keeps telling people, she just wants to catch up because she has been gone for so long. I don't buy it though. She is just trying to steal him from us.

Rhydian walked up to me and said "So do you wanna hang out after lunch, maybe go running?"

I quickly replied "Why is your girlfriend Jana busy?"

Rhydian - "What are you talking about! We aren't dating!"

Me - "It sure seems like it. She has been hissing and growling at anyone who came near you all day!" I screamed at him.

~The bell rang~

I stormed off to class and sat with Shannon.

After class was finally over I went to the cafe and got my lunch. Gross! As usual. Jana came up to me and growled. She said and I quote "Stay away from Rhydian he's MINE!"

I got so angry, I slapped my tray on the table so loud, the cafe went dead silent. I looked around me and said to Jana, "Rhydian is not yours, he talk to and hang out with who ever he wants. Your not the boss of him. You don't control anyone but yourself." I looked at my hands, I started to wolfout... Everyone was still staring, but now all their jaws dropped and Rhydian was standing in the doorway. I looked up at him, then back down at my hands. It took a few seconds of silence until Jana finally yelled back. But that just made me even more angry. Especially because this is what she screamed; "And? WHat do you think, that you're the boss of everyone. Telling me how to act. You're just a tame. A hipocrit. A nobody. No one even cares about you. Especially Rhydian. As a matter a fact, he even told me you were getting on his nerves. And your getting on mine too!" She shooved me. I slid across the table and landed on the floor. I hopped up. Stepped onto the table, and shouted back, "He didn't say that, he wouldn't. We are best friends, and you know it. You're just a wild, jealous, creep, that everyone thinks is a total maniac!" I jumped on her and my eyes went gold. My hands started to turn to paws with sharp claws, and then I scratched her and she screamed "OUCH!" Her eyes turned gold but she said "tingling." and stopped herself. But I, I didn't have that luxury. I couldn't just stop myself. My ears started to turn pointy like a wolf, and within seconds I was in full wolf form. ran in.

**Rhydians' POV**

Me - "MADDY!"

Maddy - "What do you want." SHe said while she kept walking home alone.

Me - "Wait up..."

Maddy - Stopped for a second to wait for me to catch up. Then started walking again, as a tear dropped down her face. "What are we goin' to do Rhydian? I've gone and recked everything for all of us! I'm so STUPID!"

Me - "First you're not stupid. Second, you just wolfed out a little. We'll be fine." I grabbed her hand. She pulled away.

Maddy - "No its not okay. We won't be fine. I wolfed out in front of the entire school pretty much. They all know, and I'm sure more than half of them got it on camera!" She started balling her eyes out. I wrapped my arms around her and we stopped walking for a minute.

Me - "Trust me, we'll be okay. Just trust me."

**Janas' POV**

I was standing a few yards behind Rhydian and Maddy, then I saw him holding her. What does it take to get them apart. I even got her to wolf out in front of the whole school, which made her look like the bad guy... and he still chose her over me. A tear ran down my face as I realized there was nothing I could do to get Rhydian back. Back to me and the wild, where he belongs. With his family and his own kind. I stomped up to them and yelled...

Me - "Maddy! LOOK WHAT YOU HAVE DONE! THIS NEVER WOULD HAVE HAPPENED IF RHYDIAN HAD JUST STAYED IN WITH THE PACK, WHERE HE BELONGED. HE DOESN'T BELONG HERE WITH YOUR TAME FAMILY and your TAME friends. Nobody is going to keep our secret now! I shrieked at the top of my lungs at Maddy. Then, I looked at Rhydian and said in a soothing voice, "let's go back in the wild,... where we BOTH belong. Maddy is just a tame, and now she has gone and told our secret- I mean showed our lives to everyone in the town basically. We need to get out of here before that video ends up online, for everyone to see. Like ."

Rhydian - "Come on Jana, she made a mistake. When you first came out of hiding you made some too. Just forget about it."

Me - "You don't understand!She-

Rhydian - "I understand it perfectly, just go."

Me - "Fine. But meet me at sun down by my place. If you don't you'll regret it.

Rhydian - "Fine. Now leave."

I walked away thinking of my perfect plan to get Rhydian back. I love him. He loves her, All I have to is make him choose between Family and Maddy. Then, he'll have to come.


End file.
